Traumatized
by TheAkatsukisPet
Summary: Naruto is being sexist, and its against Sakura. He thinks that she should be protected, but what happens to him when Kakashi-sensei's wife is having a baby. He hits the deck. NOT NaruSaku


"No they are not!"

Just like every other day, an ever-too-loud voice rang out over the trees shattering the peace of the forest and making the startled birds in their respective perches fly out from among the leaves.

Naruto Uzumaki was a having a disagreement with his fellow teammates…again.

"I'm telling you that girls are weaker than men and they need protection. That's one of the reasons I train so hard. Because Sakura is weaker and needs protection."

"_Ooooo one of these days he's going to get it! I'll show him weak when Sasuke-kun's not around! He'll be so pounded he won't even __**think**__ about calling me, or any other woman weaker than men! _Violent thoughts ran through Sakura Haruno's head. The main victim of her mental tortures was her blonde, thoughtless teammate, Naruto. "_But wait….does Sasuke-kun like more," _Sakura refused to use the word weak, _"feminine women?"_

"S-Sasuke-kun what do you think about Naruto's idea?" She posed the tentative question at her final teammate. The 12-year old Uchiha replied in his own, normal scathing way. "You're weak anyway so it doesn't matter."

Naruto burst in, "But it's because she's weak that men must protect her. She's less brave."

"LESS BRAVE?!" Again the birds flew from the treetops. "I'll show you less brave! The next chance we get to spar I'll **pound you into the dirt**!"

Kakashi tried in his own way to calm the angry pinkette down but Sakura still seethed all throughout their training session.

On their way back into the village they spotted a very large dust cloud heading towards them. When it got closer in a couple of seconds, it was apparent that Maito Guy had something urgent to tell them.

His roaring bellows reached them from where they stood. "KAKASHI! KAKASHI!"

Kakashi's eyes, which had been raised from his ever-present book now put the book away, sensing that this was something different than one of Guy's "eternal rival" match challenges.

When Guy reached them, out of breath, he started his message. "Kakashi, it's urgent! It's Mei!"

Kakashi tensed up at his wife's name. "She's….she's…IT'S COMING! She's having the baby!"

Kakashi's eyes went wide before he shot off towards the village.

"Oi! Oi! S-sensei!" Naruto shouted after his swiftly retreating teacher before turning to The Green Beast of Konoha. "Who's Mei?"

Sakura interjected before Guy could respond, "That's Kakashi-sensei's wife." She continued ignoring Naruto's incredulous 'he has a wife!' look. "If she's having her baby then…come on! Let's go to the hospital!"

"Why!" Her teammates chorused in unison. Naruto anyway, Sasuke more just gave her a questioning look.

"Because Emptyhead, Kakashi-sensei and his wife are going to need support!"

Naruto began to complain about being hungry but Guy convinced him to go along to the hospital. Albeit a bit hesitantly, the remaining trio began to jog after the girl. Sasuke did not care, but was bored.

Going past the glass doors at the front and locating the room in which Kakashi was headed towards, they were now waiting with their sensei outside of a small room.

It was obvious that Kakashi was itching to start pacing like any normal nervous husband but being a ninja he exercised his self-control and remained seated. He greeted his students and as Sakura explained to him that they were there for his support … _the screams started_.

The alarmed group's eyes flew towards the closed doors. A nurse came out and said, "Kakashi Hatake?"

Kakashi stood and walked briskly towards her.

"I think you should be by your wife's side and hold her hand instead of just waiting." And with that he was enclosed behind the doors.

After a couple minutes Naruto began to get bored. He rose nonchalantly and began to shuffle to the door.

"Naruto," Sakura hissed at him, "what are you doing?"

"I just want to know what's going on," he defended himself, "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" But Naruto had already reached the door.

As he peeped through the crack, Sakura wondered what he saw. Her curiosity grew as she watched Naruto take one, two, three quaking steps backwards and collapse shivering onto the clean hospital floor.

Sasuke took one look at his prostrate teammate's form and gave a condescending snort. But… he could but help what had made the blonde react so terrorized. Slowly, veeeryy slowly inquisition began to work its influence upon the young boy. Soon he sat up and, stepping over the shaking form of Naruto he went towards the peephole muttering something about how it couldn't be that scary and he would prove it.

Sakura watched intrusively. Sasuke's head bowed, his back hunched over slightly and from where Sakura was sitting she could see his chest rising up and down with inaudible gasps.

Haltingly, Sasuke turned to his right and stepped and took trembling steps back to his chair. She watched in wonder as he took his seat and put his head between his hands.

"What happened?" She queried, but got no response from her apparently stunned teammates. Getting up slowly she plodded forward and took her own turn at looking.

Through the rather wide crack she could see her sensei holding the hand of his wife tightly reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. His wife who was….struggling seemed to be in anguish. When the doctor in front of her vision moved to the left she saw what had rendered her teammates unresponsive.

Sakura straightened up and immediately turned around. Upon her face was a look of disbelief. That's what they were shocked at?! Why that was nothing! Sure it was a little gruesome to someone who had never seen it before, but it wasn't bad enough to make someone go into shock!

Huffing, she went back to her chair and plopped down. She had half a mind to crab Naruto out for responding this way after his speech of 'bravery' this morning, but refrained because she was in a hospital and she doubted he would hear it.

After the baby had been born, Kakashi had come out and asked what had happened to his male students. Sakura had explained and Kakashi had given out a little laugh and said they would get over it.

When Naruto and Sasuke had relatively recovered Sakura twirled around and faced them with a triumphant look on her face.

"So Naruto, who's braver _now_!" She challenged.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he remembered his speech that morning. He tried in vain to appease his feisty teammate but she went on with her trolling, saying, "Weaker, huh?! You _collapsed _on the floor! Guy-sensei had to _carry _you out!"

So it went until Naruto admitted that bravery and weakness were not gender-based and that women were sometimes stronger. But he still personally believed that he would protect Sakura in the future when she was helpless.


End file.
